Aerosmith: Tom Hamilton's Secret Daughter
by Fangurlnumbuh7
Summary: Cynthia Hamilton looked in the mirror in her father's hotel room and fixed her hair. "Okay, daddy I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before 8 for the show." She said as she turned off MTV, grabbed her Sony Walkman with her dad's latest album in it: "Draw the Line" and looked to her father to see his response. Tom groaned from the couch where he was still recovering from a hangover.


Cynthia Hamilton looked in the mirror in her father's hotel room and fixed her hair. "Okay, daddy I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before 8 for the show." She said as she turned off MTV, grabbed her Sony Walkman with her dad's latest album in it: "Draw the Line" and looked to her father to see his response.

Tom groaned from the couch where he was still recovering from a hangover. "Be safe Cynth, love you." He rolled over and fell asleep again.

It was 1979 and Cynthia was spending some much needed time with her dad. She decided to spend the summer with him and his band touring. They were in Cleveland toward the end of July. Cynthia was wearing an Aerosmith band tee-shirt which her dad gave to her the first time they met five years ago. It was tucked into her high wasted shorts. She tucked her long blond hair behind her hair and went down to the mall to people watch. She walked to the closest McDonalds and got one of the new Happy Meals and went to the mall for people watching. That was her favorite pastime this summer. When her dad was busy being a rock star she was wondering what it was like to have a real family. It was always just her and her mom until she was ten when her mom overdosed. She was living with her Aunt right after it happened, that's the first time she met her dad.

_Tom Hamilton, lead bassist for Aerosmith was knocking on her aunt's front door. She opened the door and was star struck. Her mom had always told her he was her dad she never believed it till now._

_"Cynthia?" He said out of breath, like he'd been running for miles, "Oh, you've grown since the last time I've seen you. You look just like Sally." A tear rolled down his cheek._

_Cynthia's aunt Sarah came into the room. "Tom, it's been a while. Almost 11 years." Sarah said._

_"Sarah, I've been busy. The minute I heard about Sally I told the guys to give me a few days." Tom said._

_"She's your daughter. You shouldn't have to make time for her; you should just have time for her." Sarah said angrily._

_"And that's why I'm here Sarah. I realized nothing lasts forever. I always thought Sally and Cynthia would be here waiting for me when I was ready to have a real family." Tom looked at me again, "So I'm here now Cynthia, I want to be part of your life now."_

That was when Cynthia and Sarah had made the agreement with Tom, One month each summer and every major Holiday Cynthia would spend time with Tom. Tom kept true to his word and came to visit Cynthia. Even when he married Terry he made sure to spend time with Cynthia. He always told her that Sally was his first love.

The touring was a much different experience than when they spent the holidays together. He was almost a different person. Although with Cynthia around her dad's drinking had come down a lot. There was a lot less late night partying.

At six that night Cynthia decided to head back to the hotel and make sure her dad was up for sound checks. When she got to the room Uncle Joe was just slamming the door shut in anger. He was holding a baggy of white powder that he quickly tucked into his jacket pocket. He turned from Cynthia and stormed into his room next door.

Cynthia opened her door, "What was up with Uncle Joe?" She asked her dad as he was pulling on a tee-shirt for the show.

"He wanted to get high before the show, and I told him no. I want to set a good example for you. When I asked you to come with this summer I wasn't thinking of all the drugs you'd be around. I just wanted to spend time with my daughter."

Cynthia smiled at her father. They headed down to the hotel lobby to wait for Joe, Steve, Joey, and Brad. Everyone was there except for Joe. "He said he'd meet us at Cleveland Stadium." Uncle Brad told Tom and Cynthia.

They piled into two Chevrolet Chevelles they had rented for the week. They got to the stadium twenty minutes later and started setting up. Half hour before the show Cynthia was sent to backstage, Joe still hadn't showed up. Ten minutes later Joe stumbled in, Cynthia ran to her dad and told him Uncle Joe finally showed up.

Tom and Joe got into a heated argument about who was more committed to the band. They were separated by the stage manager. Partway through the set the guitarist and bassist continued their argument on stage.

"You're not putting 100% into this band anymore Tom!" Joe yelled in the middle of "Chip Away the Stone" after Tom was glancing towards his daughter and missed his cue.

"Joe, Not now!" Tom yelled. It was too late. Joe was out the door. Tom was about to run after him but Cynthia motioned for him to stay. Cynthia ran out the door and scanned for Joe.

"Uncle Joe!" She yelled and ran up to him. "Where are you going?"

"Cynthia, I can't do this anymore. We aren't about the fans anymore. Tom's more concerned about being a better role model for you. When we became musicians 'there's a contract that (we) have with our audience that every band is sworn to. When someone out there works a nine to five job all week and they decide to spend the money that they've earned on your band then you have to deliver. Whether it's making an album or that person coming to see you in concert, (we) have an agreement with each other that they believe in (us) and (we) have to give them that reason to believe.' (WENN) I've been thinking about this for a while Cynthia, I've got The Joe Perry Project all lined up. I was going to wait until we finished the album but your father just sent me over the edge." Uncle Joe looked at Cynthia with sincere eyes.

Cynthia looked at Uncle Joe and gave him a big hug. "I love you Uncle Joe." He returned the hug, turned and hailed a taxi, and without another word left.

Cynthia went back into the stadium hoping the concert was continuing with no problems. Her eyes wet with tears watched her dad hold over the crowd with some improve music entertainment. He looked towards Cynthia when she was in view, she shook her head. Tom understood, Joe wasn't coming back tonight.

They ended the show and the band went back to the hotel for post-concert pizza, MTV, and laughed about the good times they had with Joe Perry.

The summer ended and Cynthia went back to Colorado with her aunt to start school. The night before school started she got a phone call. "Cynthia?" A male's voice said.

"Yes?" She asked hoping it was her dad. "Dad?"

"No, it's Uncle Joe!" The voice said. "I just wanted to check in on how you were doing, and to wish you luck on your first day of school."

Cynthia was relieved he actually cared for her. They talked on the phone for a while re-living memories of earlier that summer. Finally Joe sighed. "Well it was good talking to you again. I've missed you Cynthia."

"I've missed you too Uncle Joe…" Cynthia started, "Dad misses you too, so does Brad and Joey and Steven."

"I do too. But this is something I have to do." Uncle Joe said. "Good Bye Cynth."

"Bye." Cynthia said before the line went dead.

"Popular Products of 1979." CBSNews. CBS Interactive, 2009. Web. 10 Dec. 2013.

Simon, Schuster, and Chuck Eddy. "Aerosmith." Rolling Stone. N.p., 2001. Web. 10 Dec. 2013

WENN, . "Perry Quit Aerosmith To Honour 'Contract'." . N.p., 10 Jan. 2006. Web. 10 Dec. 2013.


End file.
